Anima (magic)
Anima Magic, usually wielded by Mages and Sages, is considered the main type of magic in the Fire Emblem Series. Anima encompasses the Fire, Thunder and Wind Magics, which form a Trinity of Magic much like the Weapon Triangle: Thunder beats Fire, Fire beats Wind, and Wind beats Thunder. First introduced in Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi, all Magic tomes were held under one solitary weapon class, with Fire, Wind, Thunder, Light and Dark magic tomes all being put into the same category, simply referred to as Magic. Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem and Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon also utilised this system of magic. The Trinity of Magic had not been introduced in the former two games and since Shadow Dragon was a remake, the triniy was left out of. Fire Emblem: Gaiden employed two categories of magic, named Black Magic (which includes the anima magic tomes) and White Magic, respectively. Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War introduced a new magic system, with a category for each type of magic tome (Fire, Wind, Thunder, Light, Dark), with Fire besting Wind, Wind besting Thunder and Thunder besting Fire (Light and Dark exist outside this triangle, although both Light and Dark best all anima magic; Light and Dark magic are neutral to one another). This system was once again used in Fire Emblem: Thracia 776, but would be tweaked slightly in future Fire Emblem releases; Fire, Wind and Thunder magic are once again compressed into a single category, with Light Magic beating Dark Magic, Dark magic beating all Anima magic and finally, Anima magic beating Light magic. This new system wold be used in Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken and Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones, but would be absent from Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance, as there is no Dark magic included (Light magic in this game works outside of the Anima trinity, with both being neutral to one another). Anima magic in games 6, 7 and 8 is balanced; its tomes are weaker, but lighter, and more accurate than Dark tomes, but less accurate, and heavier, than Light tomes. It is considered the "middle ground" of magic. Of the Anima trinity, Wind tomes are the weakest, but the most accurate and the lightest; Thunder tomes are the strongest, but the least accurate and the heaviest; and Fire tomes fall between the two, with a balance between Might and Accuracy. In''Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn, the Anima elements' comparison in stats have been totally juggled around: Fire tomes are now the strongest with everything else pretty much being in the middle, except for being the worst on critical; Wind tomes are superior in accuracy and weight and cost the least - everything else in the middle; and Thunder tomes have significantly changed, to the point of being the weakest of three Anima, the least accurate, and the heaviest and most costly. Some consider tat thee only things going for Thunder tomes are that they have the highest critical of the three animas and inflict 3x damage upon dragons, making it a very useful magic type in the later game chapters. List of Anima Magic Fire Magic *Fire *Elfire *Meteor *Arcfire *Bolganone *Rexflame *Fala Flame *Forblaze *Cymbeline Wind Magic *Wind *Elwind *Arcwind *Shaver *Tornado *Blizzard *Fimbulvetr *Rexcalibur *Holsety *Excalibur *Grafcalibur *Aircalibur Thunder Magic *Thunder *Elthunder *Thoron *Arcthunder *Bolting *Dime Thunder *Rexbolt *Thor Hammer ''Radiant Dawn also features enemies known as spirits, which represent the 3 anima elements. (Wind, Fire, and Thunder). These enemies use the unique attacks; Wind Tail, Fire Tail, and Thunder Tail. Language Links *es:Magia_ánima es:Magia_ánima Category: Weapon Types Category:Weapons Category:Anima magic